Dracula
thumb|Dracula par Christopher LeeLe comte Dracula est un personnage de fiction créé par l'écrivain Bram Stoker dans son roman Dracula paru en 1897. LES STMG DE NDE ON FAIT PAS DU COPIER COLLER BANDE DE FOU, LA DAME DANGLAIS VA PAS ETRE CONTENTE PTN Biographie fictive L'histoire de carla ferron avant qu'elle ne meurt est celle de Vlad Tepes. Il nait donc en 1431 et meurt en 1476. A sa mort, il est damné et devient un vampire. Pendant 500 ans, Dracula terrorise la Transylvanie du haut de son château dans les Carpates. Fin du 19e siècle, Dracula décide de s'installer à Londres où il rencontre Mina Harker, le sosie (presque la réincarnation) de son seul amour, sa femme Elisabétha. Dracula sera éliminé par Jonathan Harker aidé par le Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, le docteur John Seward, Quincey P.Morris, ainsi que par Arthur Holmwood mais le Comte Dracula est un vampire puissant qui a de nombreux alliés. Il sera maintes fois ressuscité et souvent combattu par Abraham Van Helsing et ses descendant, en 1972 et 2000, par exemple. Il possède une personnalité ambiguë. À la fois, prédateur terrifiant et créature romantique (dans le roman Dracula, celui-ci n'a pas de dimension romantique). Au fil des années, Dracula est passé du monstre sanguinaire sans aucun sentiment à un vampire capable d'aimer, de pleurer ou d'avoir de la sympathie envers quelqu'un. Les auteurs ont développé les raisons qui auraient poussé ce grand vampire à devenir aussi maléfique provoquant ainsi une certaine empathie de la part du spectateur. Physique La représentation de Dracula a évolué dans le temps. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, dérivant du personnage interprété par Christopher Lee dans les films produits par la Hammer, le comte Dracula est représenté comme un aristocrate dans la force de l'âge, grand et svelte, avec des traits fins, le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs. Il est habillé d'un costume sombre et d'une grande cape noire à doublure rouge.il à la force de 20 homme Dans l'œuvre de Bram Stoker il est décrit comme ayant des cheveux et une moustache blancs (lors de sa première rencontre avec Harker) se colorant progressivement à mesure que le Comte rajeunit, « des sourcils épais qui se rejoignent au-dessus de son nez en bec d'aigle », des canines pointues et développées ainsi que « les paumes de ses mains velues » et une mauvaise odeur se dégageant de lui. Bien qu'il possède un charisme qui hypnotise ses proies, c'était un vieillard — qui rajeunissait tout au long du roman — qui n'avait rien du séducteur. Bram Stoker, pour faire le portrait de son monstre, s'était inspiré des thèses de Cesare Lombroso, très en vogue à l'époque : on croyait alors, que la forme du visage d'un homme indiquait son caractère et le portrait de Dracula correspond à celui du type criminel. Le Nosferatu de Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau, quant à lui, est également laid et inquiétant, et épouse plusieurs des caractéristiques physiques du personnage de Stoker, mais aussi quelques différences comme l'absence de cheveux et surtout des incisives pointues, à la place des canines. Pouvoirs Il peut se transformer en loup, en chauve-souris, en chien, en brouillard et en particules de lumière dansant dans un rayon de lune, mais aussi en homme séduisant (voir Dracula de Coppola). Il est capable d'hypnotiser ses proies qui sont ainsi en son pouvoir. Il est capable aussi de flotter dans les airs et se rendre maître des éléments. Il peut voir dans la nuit, faire lever le vent ; il est immortel et le sang de ses victimes le fait rajeunir. Il possède une force surhumaine. Famille Certains films lui attribuent une fille et un fils. Dans la série Tomb of Dracula, il est marié à Domini dont il a un fils semi-divin, Janus ; il a également une fille d'essence maléfique, Lilith. Entourage * Abraham Van Helsing : chasseur de vampires. Il est toujours à la poursuite de Dracula. * Mina Harker : une des victimes du vampires qui fera vibrer son coeur. * Comtesse Karnstein : femme vampire puissante avec laquelle Dracula s'associera dans certaine itérations. Création du personnage Le personnage du comte Dracula est né en 1896, dans le roman de forme épistolaire écrit par l'écrivain irlandais Bram Stoker, lequel s'est inspiré des légendes courant sur Vlad Țepeș, un voïvode de Valachie surnommé « Dracula » et réputé particulièrement cruel. Néanmoins, son personnage n'est pas à proprement parler Vlad Țepeș devenu vampire. Le prince valaque lui a seulement servi à donner un certain réalisme à son histoire, et surtout à nommer son personnage. Bram Stoker s'est beaucoup documenté sur les légendes de vampire pour créer son personnage, et il a découvert Vlad Țepeș alors qu'il avait déjà son livre en tête. Jack l'Éventreur, qui sévit à Londres en 1888, et auquel on a rapidement donné une dimension surnaturelle, a aussi pu l'influencer (une partie du roman se déroulant à Londres). Dracula n'est pas le premier roman fantastique à exploiter le thème du vampire : dès 1819, John Polidori publie The Vampire inspiré d'une idée originale de Lord Byron. Le Fanu publie également son roman Carmilla 26 ans avant Dracula. Dans les années suivantes, plusieurs auteurs exploitèrent le potentiel d'un monstre à l'apparence humaine. Dracula marqua pourtant une étape cruciale dans la littérature fantastique et en particulier celle abordant le thème des vampires. Le succès du livre et la popularité du personnage en attestent encore aujourd'hui. Plus que le sens du récit et la maîtrise du suspense de Stoker, c'est la personnalité de son personnage principal qui fonde le mythe. Le comte Dracula, au-delà de la créature d'épouvante aux pouvoirs surnaturels, est avant tout un être humain damné, un non-mort, et c'est cette dimension complexe qui assure son charme. Plus de 100 ans après la sortie du roman et de nombreuses adaptations en tout genre (et surtout au cinéma), Dracula revient en librairie dans une suite considérée comme officielle écrite par Dacre Stoker, l’arrière-petit-neveu de Bram, et Ian Holt. À propos du nom Le nom du personnage de fiction est inspiré de celui du personnage historique Vlad Țepeș. Il est dérivé du substantif dragon qui, en langue valaque, se disait dracul, la famille de Vlad Țepeș ayant été nommée par les historiens les Drăculea. En effet, le père de Vlad Tepes a été surnommé Vlad II Dracul - Vlad II le Dragon - car il était membre de l'Ordre du Dragon. Par ailleurs, dracul ne signifie pas seulement « dragon » en roumain, mais également « diable ». C'est cette ambiguïté sémantique qui a été développée dans le roman de Stoker, soucieux de souligner l'aspect démoniaque du personnage. Œuvres où le personnage apparaît Romans *'Dracula' par Bram Stoker (Archibald Constable and Company, 1897) *'Dracula l'immortel' par Dacre Stoker et Ian Holt (Michel Lafon, 2009) *'L'Invitée de Dracula' par Françoise-Sylvie Pauly (Denoël, 2001) Films *'La mort de' Dracula par Karoly Lajthay (1920) avec Paul Askonas *'Nosferatu le Vampire' par Friedrich Murnau (Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens, 1922) avec Max Schreck *'Dracula' par George Melford (1931) avec Carlos Villarías *'Billy the Kid vs. Dracula' par William Beaudine (1966) avec John Carradine *'Dracula au Pakistan' par Zinda Laash et Khwaja Sarfraz (1967) avec Rehan *'Batman contre Dracula' par Leody M. Diaz (Batman Fights Dracula, 1967) avec Dante Rivero *'Le Château de Dracula' par Al Adamson et Jean Hewitt (Blood of Dracula's Castle, 1969) avec Alexander D'Arcy *'Dracula vs. Frankenstein' par Al Adamson (Los Monstruos del terror, 1971) avec Zandor Vorkov *'Le Grand Amour de Dracula' par Javier Aguirre (El Gran amor del conde Drácula, 1972) avec Jacinto Molina *'Dracula et ses femmes vampires' par Dan Curtis (Dracula, 1973) avec Jack Palance *'Du sang pour Dracula' par Paul Morrissey (Andy Warhol's Dracula, 1974) avec Udo Kier *'Old Dracula' par Clive Donner (1974) avec David Niven *'Dracula père et fils' par Édouard Molinaro (1976) avec Christopher Lee *'Dracula' par John Badham (1979) avec Frank Langella *'Les Charlots contre Dracula' par Jean-Pierre Vergne (1980) avec Gérard Jugnot *'Dracula' par Francis Ford Coppola (Bram Stoker's Dracula, 1992) avec Gary Oldman *'Dracula, mort et heureux de l'êtr' par Mel Brooks (Dracula : dead and loving it, 1995) avec Leslie Nielsen *'Van Helsing' par Stephen Sommers (Van Helsing, 2004) avec Richard Roxburgh *'Dracula 3000' par Darrell Roodt (2004) avec Langley Kirkwood Dracula Universal #'Dracula' par Tod Browning (1931) avec Bela Lugosi #'La Maison de Frankenstein' par Erle C. Kenton (House Of Frankenstein, 1944) avec John Carradine #'La Maison de Dracula' par Erle C. Kenton (House Of Dracula, 1945) avec John Carradine #'Deux Nigauds contre Frankenstein' par Charles Barton (Abbott & Costello Meet Frankenstein, 1948) avec Bela Lugosi #'Le Retour de Dracula' par Paul Landres (The Return of Dracula, 1958) avec Francis Lederer Dracula Hammer #'Le Cauchemar de Dracula' par Terence Fisher (Horror of Dracula, 1958) avec Christopher Lee #'Dracula, prince des ténèbres' par Terence Fisher (Dracula, Prince of Darkness, 1965) avec Christopher Lee #'Dracula et les femmes' par Freddie Francis (Dracula has risen from the Grave, 1968) avec Christopher Lee #'Les Cicatrices de Dracula' par Roy Ward Baker (Scars of Dracula, 1970) avec Christopher Lee #'Une messe pour Dracula' par Peter Sasdy (Taste the blood of Dracula, 1970) avec Christopher Lee #'Dracula 73' par Alan Gibson (Dracula A.D. 72, 1972) avec Christopher Lee #'Dracula vit toujours à Londre' par Alan Gibson (The Satanic Rites of Dracula, 1973) avec Christopher Lee #'La Légende des sept vampires d'or' par Roy Ward Baker (The Legend Of The 7 Golden Vampires, 1974) avec John Forbes-Robertson Santos contre Dracula #'Santo contre le trésor de Dracula' par René Cardona (1968) avec Aldo Monti #'Santo et Blue Demon contre Dracula et le Loup-Garou' par Miguel M. Delgado (Santo y Blue Demon contra Drácula y el Hombre Lobo, 1973) avec Aldo Monti Jesus Franco's Dracula #'Les Nuits de Dracula' par Jesus Franco (Count Dracula, 1970) avec Christopher Lee #'Dracula, prisonnier de Frankenstein' par Jesus Franco (1972) avec Howard Vernon #'Killer Barbys contra Dracula' par Jesus Franco (Killer Barbys vs. Dracula, 2002) avec Enrique Sarasola Werner Herzog's Nostefratu #'Nosferatu, fantôme de la nuit' par Werner Herzog (Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht, 1979) avec Klaus Kinski #'Nosferatu à Venise' par Augusto Caminito (Nosferatu a Venecia, 1988) avec Klaus Kinski Dracula 2000 #'Dracula 2001' par Patrick Lussier (Wes Craven Presents Dracula 2000, 2000) avec Gerard Butler #'Dracula 2. Ascension' par Patrick Lussier (Wes Craven Presents Dracula II: Ascension, 2003) avec Stephen Billington #'Dracula 3. Legacy' par Patrick Lussier (Dracula III : Legacy, 2005) avec Rutger Hauer et Stephen Billington Bandes dessinées *'Tomb of Dracula' : série de comics publiée par Marvel *'Dracula' par Fernando Fernandez (Campus, 1985) *'A Symphony in Moonlight and Nightmares' par Jon J. Muth (Epic Comics, 1986) *'Nosferatu' par Philippe Druillet (Dargaud, 1989) *'Dracula, Dracul, Vlad ?, Bah...' par Alberto Breccia (Humanoïdes Associés, 1993) *'Dracula' par Mike Mignola et Roy Thomas (Comics USA, 1993) *'La Malédiction de Dracula' par Gene Colan et Marv Wolfman (Vertige Graphic, 1999) *'Requiem, Chevalier Vampire tome 3 : Dracula' par Olivier Ledroit et Pat Mills (Nickel, 2002) *'Dracula' par Pascal Croci et Françoise-Sylvie Pauly (Emmanuel Proust, 2 albums) *'Sur les traces de Dracula' par Yves H. (Casterman, 3 albums) *'Dracula' par Hippolyte (Glénat, 2 albums) *'Batman & Dracula : Pluie de sang' (Panini, 2008) *'L’Héritage de Dracula' (Panini, 2009) *'Hellsing' par Kōta Hirano Comédies musicales *'Dracula, entre l'amour et la mort' par Érick Villeneuve et Gregory Hlady (2005) *'Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort' par Kamel Ouali (2011) Jeux vidéo *'Dracula : Résurrection' (Index+, 1999) *'Dracula 2 : Le Dernier Sanctuaire' (Index+, 2000) *'Dracula 3 : La Voie du dragon' (Kheops Studio, 2005) *'Castlevania' (Konami 1986-2011)